Polyhymnia
by WorldsPariah
Summary: Alt!Power Taylor who has decided to take a more active stance to ending bullying. Disclaimer: I do not own Worm, or any other works you may recognise in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Overture 1.1

I dropped out of the sky in front of the bank's transport van and it squealed to a stop. Darkness flowed around me, dotted with stars, and my attendants flowed forward. The driver sat there very calmly, presumably having already pressed the alarm button. Meanwhile, my attendants cut open the side of the van and began ferrying out the money to me. I caught it in the winds around me, and smiled as if I was happy. In truth, this form had no real emotional depth, and reflected my real self best.

Then, things went wrong. Shadow Stalker shot, her bolt immune to my winds while Aegis crashed through my attendants, scattering their shadowy forms. Aegis drew himself up to face me, and I raised an eyebrow - a skill I only had when using the false face of the form I wore now. My power coming with an inbuilt mask and costume had let me go out as a Cape far earlier than otherwise, even if I had ultimately turned to villainy.

I needed funds for my projects, and being a Hero simply didn't seem to pay enough. And so, it had come to this. I was facing some of my erstwhile role models, caught red-handed. Another dream the Trio had ruined for me. Behind my mask, I scowled.

Then, the battle was truly joined as Aegis hurled himself at me. His punch sent me flying back, but I took the moment to sweep upwards on the resulting flow of air. I slipped the money away into my dress. It flowed through the hollow construct to join me within. Money secured, I recalled my attendants and had them go after Shadow Stalker. Her ability might trump my costume after all.

I examined Aegis. By all accounts, he was an Alexandria package, and so far he had acted like it. Flight, strength... I wondered how he dealt with damage? I selected one of the stars studding my dress and had it drift free. Rather than heat, it was cold and I knew it was heavy. I sent it streaking towards him at around the speed of a sprinting human, and made it turn sharply when he tried to dodge.

He grunted when it hit him, but beyond that simply kept coming. But now my star was on him and I used it to push. I slid it onto his back and drove him downwards. He began to wriggle in the air, trying to get out from under it, and he was beginning to succeed. I sent a pair of stars to pin his sides. That did the trick, and grounded him.

I floated back to the van and began pulling the money out and into the dress. One of my attendants spotted Battery en route, and I scowled. Fighting two Wards was one thing, fighting a member of the Protectorate was another. She'd probably be able to delay me until more backup had arrived as well. I ripped the remaining money out, scattering bills across the street and absorbed as much as possible without completely filling the space within the dress.

I recalled my Attendants and had them pull me back up high into the sky.

* * *

Sophia and Carlos sat in an odd moment of shared glumness, waiting to debrief. A brand new cape, and they had both been completely ineffective despite their experience and training. Sophia in particular was furious, because the new cape had seemed like all she had was a few weak projections, easily scattered, and some flight ability.

But no. A pocket dimension, some level of Brute resilience and some bullshit blaster powers that had let her ground Aegis, as well as some level of aerokinesis. AND she was a villain. They had been trounced, and the worst thing was that the cape's face reminded her of the stick insect that haunted her civilian life.

Her thoughts turned darkly towards that... thing. It really was unacceptable that after everything she still came to school. Something would have to be done. Armsmaster came in, and she sighed. After the grilling was over.

Aegis, in the meantime, had been considering the new cape. Despite appearances, she had not been maskless in the end. Some form of Changer ability? Either way, his cracked ribs hurt from that first impact. More importantly, his fast had never made contact. She had simply glided back on the shockwave, even used his punch to get out of range and set up that trap. The fact that she had worked it out on the fly was what had clued him in on the fact that she was new and inexperienced with the use of her powers.

He sighed, as the grilling began. Maybe it was possible to talk her into joining the Wards still. Get her to see the error of her ways?

* * *

I grimaced as the sun rose. Sure, I had no longer needed to sleep since I got my powers, but having to deal with the reprimands of an unforgiving Hierophant every sunrise after I committed a crime was enough to make me wish I could. He was right, of course, but the Queen was persuasive, and once I gave into her, my feelings were of little consequence.

I listened to the bass timbre of my other major mental companion. It was still better than the Nobleman or the Statue. One was just... odd. Everything I hated about people like Emma, along with dashing good looks, skill, luxurious tastes and strange temptations. The Statue was... different. The Nobleman never spoke when it was awake, but that was mercifully short.

For now, a lecture on the damage my stunt had done to the economy, while at the same time revealing how best to put it to use for my plans. A few shares here, an investment there, an anonymous letter sent to that office. My wealth was laundered through a thousand streams that gathered into a lake of gold, from which would arise a temple of learning that would truly put Winslow, and even Arcadia to shame.

Studies on the methods of education, both domestic and from abroad. Test groups, for buildings, subjects, whole curricula. Methods to counter bullying in student populations, troubled or otherwise. Money flowed one way, and data flowed back, to people who had never met me and never would, until the Temple of Wisdom stood tall as the foremost center of education in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

So. How does a person with nigh infinite access to knowledge of classics, philosophy and the proper methods of social interaction do at a modern high school? Rather badly. After all, these methods only worked in hierarchies, or with people who were logical and rational. The modern teenager is rarely such a creature, and given my access to vast first-hand accounts of history, teenagers had rarely been. Something something hormones.

Of course, the Temple would countermand that. There were a few ways, all of them complex and not necessarily legal. Of course, the legal ways were the ones she and the Hierophant wanted to use.

Apart from that, she was currently bottom of the school hierarchy, and her theses were often stolen and presented as somebody else's work. Her new powers only helped a little in computers, cutting down her previous time by about 5 minutes, but that was 5 minutes more she could check on the progress of her various projects, reading journals and checking news releases to see if all was in order.

Eventually a morbid curiousity drove her to check the local news for her actions of the previous night. Given that it was her tenth such attack in the last two months, she had expected _something_. Apparently though, the PRT was keeping things under wraps, and the only mentions she could find were a few scattered forum posts on PHO.

Two voices, one the overly sweet and clear tones of the Queen, the other of the Nobleman exclaimed "That will not stand." Taylor didn't ponder too long. It really wouldn't stand. A bigger strike might be necessary, a larger show. The Hierophant's powers weren't accessible to her in the day but... Ah. The Nobleman. He could even imitate the Queen's style closely enough to be mistaken for a teammate. Excellent.

Now, where could she make a lot of noise and advance her projects? She pulled up a map of the Bay, and began planning. School was hell. And when it ended, and she entered the bank in the guise of a normal customer, some other villains crashed her party just before she could get started, and she found herself in a hostage situation, in the dark. Stars blossomed in her dress.

* * *

The Wards were assembled outside the Bank, with Glory Girl on the roof, going over plans of attack when the first of Bitch's dogs came hurtling through the window, stars blazing along its flank. It crashed into the ground before snarling as it got up again. The lack of sound from within was eerie, and it meant that the Wards would be going in worse than blind but since it seemed that a fight had already broken out.

Glory Girl smashed through the window, charging in, forcing the decision. Aegis swore under his breath as he went hurtling in after her to find a scene of chaos. Shadows and darkness were cut away by blazing stars as the Undersiders fought off the Parahuman that he and Shadow Stalker had run into a few nights back.

Her projections were skinning Hellhound's dogs, carving the creatures up with swords that they hadn't had during the last raid. The cape herself floated above the battlefield, standing on one of her star projections while the others streaked about, burning through Grue's darkness and hounding him and his team. Meanwhile, the civilians were utterly terrified of the unfolding chaos.

A shaft of sunlight hit the unnamed cape and her appearance vanished. Aegis was vaguely aware of Shadow Stalker saying something before everything became pain and light. When he came to, the Undersiders were tied up in the center of the bank and the other cape was gone. Still, her visage was practically burned into his mind. Never had he felt such pain... And he _really_ wanted to get even.

Then he looked around, and horror dawned upon his soul.

* * *

I was curled up in a foetal position in the middle of one of the abandoned boats in the Boat Graveyard, a monument to dreams more broken than my own.

My bank heist had turned into an unmitigated disaster. Not only had I failed to secure the funds I needed, but I had removed a gang of villains who might otherwise have served as a useful distraction. Nevermind having to use the Hierophant's powers with a bunch of normal people nearby. The burns alone... The memory had had me retching for a few minutes after I had arrived here

And, in a moment of panic, I had used the most dangerous aspect of his powers. I shivered in the cold that had seeped into my bones. His usual sage advice was gone. He was rightly furious, and stonily silent. His displeasure would last, I knew. I could still use his powers myself, but without being able to fully assume the persona it would be nothing more than a shadow.

The Queen was as empty as usual, but echoes of her laughter tickled the edge of my senses, and the Nobleman had taken an almost perverse joy in the event. The fourth was just cold and silent.

My final fuck-up, of course, was a combination of Aegis and Shadow Stalker. Both had seen my face, and Shadow Stalker had even said my name! They would surround my father's house, maybe even arrest him. My identity would be public, and I would be hated. A grudging comment from the Hierophant revealed the resulting damage to the Temple Project.

It was salvageable. Barely, and it would take additional years to do it. But it was salvageable. I shuddered as I slowly began to unwind. Exhaustion covered me. My dreams were filled with erupting red blisters and the smell of frying meat, the screams of children and the ground breaking away beneath me. And all the while, my father watched me like a statue.


	3. Chapter 3

The newscaster smiled at the camera. "And next, several people were injured during a fight between the Undersiders, the Wards and an unknown Parahuman at Brockton Bay Central Bank earlier today. The injuries occurred when Glory Girl entered the bank through the wall"

Images of the bank exterior popped up on the screen in the corner of the room. "And later, when the unknown Parahuman unleashed their powers. Panacea of New Wave was among those in the bank and was hospitalised as a result of the unknown Parahuman's actions which caused serious burns to all present. The Undersiders were uninjured, but were apprehended at the scene."

Images. I flinched, but I made myself keep watching. This is what happens when I don't take care. The result of me losing control. The images ended, and I restarted the newscast. I was sitting in an internet café, spending cash I couldn't afford on this. Burning my wrongs into my mind. This was different from the robberies that I usually did. I had _hurt_ people.

Eventually, I would have to leave the café, but for now I tracked my remaining funds... and found that they were gone. External interference the Hierophant supplied. The Nobleman started ranting, and the Queen's laughter took on a hysterical edge. I stood up abruptly, and headed for the exit. The Fourth sighed and the sound of his voice sent shivers down my back. Vengeance and forgiveness began a war in the back of my mind as my world, my goals, my future crumbling around me.

Vengeance won, and pushed to the front of my mind when I got home and saw the PRT dragging my father away.

* * *

Aegis and Shadow Stalker sat across from each other, silently. "You know her." Aegis said, not for the first time. "No." Shadow Stalker snapped back. "I know some loser who looks _like_ that psycho bitch, a two-bit twerp that won't amount to anything"

Silence. "I think you're in denial." Aegis said, raising his hand before Shadow Stalker could go ballistic on him(again). "Not that I care. Either she is, and we can pay her back by locking her in maximum security, or she isn't and we'll have to start over at square one." The almost hungry look in Aegis's eyes excited Sophia. Finally, someone other than Emma who was showing signs of becoming a decent predator.

She smiled.

* * *

The Hierophant was not good at revenge plots. Neither was the Queen, and the Nobleman wasn't much better. I turned, mentally, to the Fourth. It made a suggestion, and I smiled. Driving them to repentance sounded good. Driving them to madness sounded better. Lost in thought, I turned a corner, only to come face to face with Assault and Battery. It would've been too much to hope they wouldn't recognise me.

Assault had already stepped forward, and Battery was charging up. "Taylor Hebert" Battery said. "We need you to come with us for questioning." The Statue pondered, while the Nobleman began pushing forward. The Hierophant still refused to really help me, and with all the light the Queen couldn't come out at all. I considered lying, but figured that that would be pointless.

The Nobleman's face flowered over mine, complete with mask. A sword appeared in my hand, and I raised it cockily at Assault. "Have at ye, white hats!" The Nobleman hijacked my mouth. Assault snorted, Battery blinked and then my world was pain. Battery's blow sent me skidding back, and Assault was already doing … something. I lunged forwards with my sword and managed a glancing blow on Assault. He yelped as the cut opened on his costume and I danced back from his counterattack.

I was also holding my breath, and keeping my upper body ramrod straight. I was pretty sure that without the Nobleman's shell I'd be out for the count, but either way there were bruises forming everywhere, and every breath hurt. Didn't that happen when ribs were broken? Assault tapped me and I went flying. It was much gentler than Battery's punch, at least. I turned my fall into a flip, and landed on my feet before lunging forwards again.

The fight had been going on for about three minutes by the time their backup showed up, and my every movement hurt. On the other hand, both of them had a number of shallow cuts, and costumes in a general state of disrepair. However, now they had a dozen PRT officers on their side, and they were already prepping their sprayers. So I did the only sensible thing: I threw my sword to cut open a tank of foam, and kicked Battery into the errupting tank

Assault took a step towards me but I summoned a new sword to my hand and pointed it at Battery. "You lose." I pointed out. Assault shrugged. "You're hurt." He pointed out. "We can just pick you up from some hospital or another when you go there. Could you please stop pointing a sword at her?" The Nobleman laughed with my mouth. "If you foam yourself first, sure. Can't have you CAPering around after me like a MADman" Assault's eyes widened. "Flattery?" He said sardonically. "Sorry dear, I'm taken, and on the side of the Angels"

"Oh, how dreadful." I responded. "But the side of the demons is such fun!" Assault laughed. "My side gets dental cover." He said. And then something dropped on the ground behind me. Foam erupted behind me, and covered me fairly quickly. "Blackguard! You cheated me!" I called out to Assault. He just gave an extravagant bow.

* * *

"Why do you think we will take this deal?" Piggot said. Armsmaster sat next to her, facing Tattletale and the rest of the Undersiders.

"Because I can tell you about the powers of the new cape that took down the Wards and us all by herself?" Tattletale said, almost innocently. "The sort of info you need when taking on an unknown Parahuman?" She looked Piggot right in the eyes, with a wide grin on her face. It was all the director could do not to punch the young villainess.

"For example, and as a complete freebie..." Tattletale raised an eyebrow and waited for Piggot to nod. "Containment foam won't work on her."

* * *

Assault was annoyed as the new villain walked out of the containment foam, the shell of hardened chemicals crumbling around her. "Now that's just not fair." He muttered, dodging the sword. The fact that it could cut him was bad enough, but he had the vague notion it was stretching just a bit, turning near misses into glancing blows.

"Life isn't. What do you think of the name Opera by the by?" Another flick of the sword which he dodged by taking a step back.

"Trademarked.. You could join the Wards and work out a deal for it?" Assault offered.

"Nah. Villainy works better for what I need. And since I'm a villain what do _I_ care if it's trademarked?" The newly-dubbed Opera smiled at him.

"Come on" Assault said. "I can tell your ribs are broken. You can't keep this up forever. Give up, and we can talk."

"I think not. Leperello." Assault was grabbed from behind by a vague shape. Opera saluted, and turned down an alleyway. Assault struggled but whatever was holding him still wouldn't budge until it suddenly vanished ten minutes later. Battery and the PRT agents had been freed with the help of some police, and at least three videos of the fight would be up on the internet that Assault knew of. He could already imagine the lectures he would be getting from Piggot, Armsmaster and the blasted PR department.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken ribs hurt, but the Nobleman didn't really care about it and so neither did I. I did take great care not to let the ribs pierce my lungs by wrapping my form _very_ closely around my self, like bandages and splints all at the same time. I would have looked starved, if the Nobleman's Shell wasn't so gaudy.

People stayed out of the way when they saw me, which was good. Then again, I did have a sword... And that one was calling the police. I knew this scene, and it filled me with a sense of disquiet. Sure, I could keep myself together but another fight would be bad. I would have to go to ground soon... And then I passed a graveyard. _The_ Graveyard in fact.

I walked down well remembered paths, every step slower and more reluctant than the last. I stopped maybe twenty meters away, in order to compose myself.

The grave was pretty much the same as it had always been. Just with no fresh flowers, since Dad and I had been to busy to actually drop by. I took a deep breath and let the Nobleman fade enough that I could feel air on my face. That's around when the sky fell on me, and I blacked out.

* * *

Tattletale had been infuriatingly smug when Assault confirmed her claim. Piggot had decided that information on the newly dubbed Opera was more important than keeping the small-time criminals around, and was 'making arrangements' leaving Armsmaster to conduct the negotiations in a 'calm and controlled fashion'. Needless to say the Wards were pissed, but Aegis and Shadowstalker were actually in agreement with Piggot, and wasn't that a miracle?

"Alright" Armsmaster grumbled. "Let's talk. But first, why are you being so... co-operative?" Bitch's mask annoyed him. It was sloppy, and in her case, inefficient. Her face was known to the public, after all. Now, if you integrated a dog-whistle... Armsmaster caught his train of thought just as Grue responded.

"We... did not like the interruption. Opera is a threat to our business." He said flatly. Regent and Tattletale nodded, while Bitch just grunted in vague agreement. "We want her out of the picture, or at least fitting into it more neatly. Having someone with her power walking around is just making things hard on us."

Armsmaster nodded. That made sense after all. "Alright." He sighed. "Your quote release unquote" He paused as Tattletale coughed. "Sorry" She mumbled. _Lie_ his helmet provided, helpfully. He wondered why.

"As I was saying, your release is being organised. This is contingent on Tattletale providing additional information on Opera's abilities." Armsmaster continued. "There will be no additional clauses, conditions, etc. Am I understood?" He made sure he was facing Grue in this.

The demon-masked man nodded stiffly. "No records?" He asked. Armsmaster nodded, and Grue seemed satisfied with this. He gestured for Tattletale to begin.

"Alright, so our little Master/Shaker combo called Opera. First, she has abandonment issues, a developing hatred for authority figures and possibly something else. Getting a read on her personality is weird." Tattletale waved her hand absently. "Her power is basically just creating and manipulating force-fields. Without a Manton Limit. The 'burns' caused on the Wards are just millions of little cuts from the force-fields she generated then." Tattletale took a deep breath, and a sip of water.

"It also cut through Grue's darkness a bit. Not as much, but still. Added to that, she can give some of her force-fields basic intelligence, use them to disguise herself and so on. How she can use her forcefields seems to vary by the disguise, and I have no idea what's up with that. Some sort of thematic limit seems probable, but I'd need more data to make sure. Finally, because her disguise is basically just a force-field, she can move it, and her body inside of it allowing her to ignore physics when she's moving, make it seem like she's manipulating her own weight, and break any restraints that aren't in direct contact with her quite easily."

"She's also very skilled with using her power. It was probably much less impressive even just three months ago. She must have practiced like crazy, and probably somewhere isolated..." Her eyes flickered to Opera's file, which lay on the table. "Probably the ferry, given that she seems to be related to the head of hiring of the Dock Worker's Union in some way?"

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. Someone had taken my top off and covered me in bandages. Splints graced my sides. Oni Lee was sitting beside my bed reading a book in... _Traditional Chinese, Bible, Translated, Revelations_. Huh. Then his attention was on me again.

"You. Help." He said, flatly. I gathered it was not a request.

"With what, if I may be so bold as to ask?" I said, mildly.

Oni Lee seemed to be examining me. "Bakuda. Mad. Lung controls. Lung captured. You. Will. Help." He was... _slowing down his speech, deliberately. Dumbing down what he was trying to say in the process._ It seemed the Hierophant was perfectly happy to be of service right now. Then again, Oni Lee was a practiced killer, and was in the room with me. **The dark room.**

My wince must've shown, because Oni Lee leaned forward and said "First. Rest. Heal. Drink"

He pushed a foul-smelling concoction into my hand. **Safe**. I drank it, and it tasted as bad as it smelled, but warmed me going down. I managed not to retch, and soon my eyes grew heavy. I slept, and it was a dreamless sleep.


End file.
